Thunder Guide
Different conditions in a battle *Your enemy gets close: This one is really easy and most of the Thunder players figure it out on themselves. The best thing to do when your enemy gets too close is not to wait for the moment to suicide. But instead quickly take a look at your surroundings. Look at the walls and objects that are near your enemy but far from you, yes you can hit them easily, Aim and shoot. If done correctly the splash damage will be maximum for your enemy but you wont get hurt much. *You have to defend: Easy, just don't stay near the flag. Find a spot that is not in the enemy's path and you'll be ignored most of the time. Try not to block because that'll just make you die easily. You can do way more damage when you stay back and relax. *You have to duel a Railgun: So, this happens when you are in a camp war against a Railgun when both of you are fighting for a camping spot. One of you has to die for the other one to camp with ease. First thing to do is to make sure that the Railgun's first shot does not hit you. After you see that he has wasted his first shot you just move slightly out of your position and aim for the same spot where the Railgun "has to" come out to hit you. Make use of the Railgun's shooting delay and shoot as soon as you see a portion of his tank come out. Another method of dealing with this is to make use of the surroundings, thunders can shoot at least 2 shots till a Railgun shoots back. Look for those walls and surrounding and shoot them. Also make sure you shoot the Isidas which are healing your opponent. Because the splash damage will always hit him also. Another way is if you are skilled, you could shoot at the ground when the Railgun is hiding. If done correctly, it should splash to Railgun. You could also hide and shoot, hide and shoot over and over. *You find a twin of yourself: Hopefully by this time you should be familiar with the reload time of your turret. You can use that to your advantage whenever you fight a clone of yourself, you can take one hit but as soon as he completes his reload you should shoot at one of the corner of his tank, This strategy works all the time when fighting your clone as thunder players hardly take off their hand from the Space bar. Thunder video Guide: This video was made by 7Valletta from YouTube Camping with Thunder Camping is one of the hardest things to do when it comes to Thunder but it is also one of the most beneficial. The first part to camping is the most easiest, Find a nice camping spot. Make sure there is cover around it and try not hit yourself when coming out of the cover. Time your motion in a periodic manner that whenever you come out of the cover you'll be shooting. Then go back and hide gain. This is easier said than done hence one needs a lot of practice to keep it up. As you upgrade your Thunder you'll have to upgrade your fingers too, because the response time becomes way less due to the short reload interval. Try not to pick a fight with Railguns because their high damage make them a threat. Keep an eye on your surroundings and use the camera controls. Whenever you see a Railgun make it your first priority. With the release of Emerald, you'll need to keep an eye out for tanks that have it. Don't aim for it unless there's no choice. Everyone knows that Thunder is quite useless against it so why hit it in the first place, Aim for people in the back and mostly Isidas. Don't let Hornets live. Take them out first as they can be quite annoying when they get close. Try to call for an Isida every so often and if someone is present on the field it will come to heal you. Make a table in your head like as an M3 Thunder mine would be, 2-4 shots for Hornets, 3-5 shots for Vikings, 4-6 shots for Mammoths. Given that there is no protection. Now you might be thinking, what makes camping so hard with Thunder. Thunder shoots many shots per minute, nearly 27 shots for M3, so you will make yourself vulnerable 27 times in a minute. And that is more than enough for your enemies to kill you, even if it is a Smoky you are sure to die. So, how to avoid getting hurt 27 times a minute? Easy. *Be swift *Shoot the guy who is going to shoot you *Get back in cover ASAP *Aim before leaving cover *Use camera controls to take a look instead of moving out *Look for an Isida or repair kit if you need a healing *Always, always remember splash damage *Run behind walls if under fire Guide against Thunder Imagine you just made it out of a hailstorm of bullets and you are hiding behind cover with next to no health. You are just about to pop a health kit but then a Thunder user uses the splash damage of the gun to his advantage by shooting next to you and kills you. Well, here are some tips for beating those annoying Thunder users. First of all, try to keep clear of crowded spaces as the splash damage may kill you and many others of your team. Also, if you have no choice, try to go right in front of the thunder user. When they shoot, they'll take damage and may damage themselves or better yet, kill themselves accidentally. Though you must watch your health because they might manage to kill you at the same time as they die. Secondly, a Thunder user's greatest enemy would be the turret Freeze as the turret Thunder has a relatively slow (slower than some) turning rate and using freeze will make it so they cannot reach you in time by turning their turret towards you. Hulls: Here listed are the hulls and how you can use them to your advantage against any Thunder user no matter how experienced you are. Wasp: Wasp is mainly used for its immense speed and small figure. To use Wasp to your advantage against a Thunder user, you will want to make sure to stay out of its area of effect (AOE) and circle around it while firing upon it with the turret of your choice. Another strategy would be to sneak up on the Thunder user and fire upon it. You may also peak from behind walls with a longer range turret such as Smoky and hit the corners of the Thunder user's tank to offset its fire at you. As you do that, you can either have a teammate kill him or continue to shoot him until you kill him. As this can be tough for those who do not have good aim or the Thunder user could have Mammoth as their hull which makes it harder to offset the aim, you could get in close with a weapon such as Freeze and slow them down and circle around them as they try to turn their turret to get in a hit on you. If you are dealing with an M3 Thunder user, be very careful as one hit will kill you if they are using Double Damage. Hornet: Similar to Wasp in its high speed and relatively low health (compared to some other hulls) the first and maybe the best option for new and inexperienced players would be to come from behind (shame on you for thinking that) and fire upon them with whatever you have and try to dodge their fire as they turn their turret to you. Another plan would be to come in with a friend and have the two of you team shot him while driving in different directions around him which may confuse that user for a second giving you all the time you need to dispatch that enemy. For those of you who enjoy trolling other users in Tanki Online, the best way to do so is to sit with Railgun at the back of the map (Only large maps) and fire upon them. Because of Thunder's low range and high damage drop off, if you prefer to snipe, it would be the best to sit back farther in the map so those pesky Thunder users can't reach you. Hunter: Hunter, the pinnacle of the tanks. This hull is best know for its evened out stats in health, speed, and maneuverability. Hunter can be used for many things such as flag capturing, control point capers, and the all around nuisance to even the most experienced user. Now, to effectively use Hunter in your favor against a Thunder user, you will first want to even the playing field. Find a part of the map with a lot of cover but where you can still have close encounters with others. You will want to be cautious even though there is a lot of cover because of the AOE of Thunder. To counteract that, I recommend getting in close and using the Thunder user's AOE against him so if he shoots, he has a higher chance to damage himself if he misses. Another strategy for Hunter which involves less damage to yourself would be to use your tank as a mobile fortress. Because you cannot pop in and out of cover as easily with Hunter because of its centered turret, you would be smart to pair your hull with a turret such as Twins or Ricochet and go on the offensive. With Twins/Ricochets relatively high fire rate, you knock that annoying Thunder user's aim off and make it harder for him to hit you. Has some decent protection from hits by the enemy. Viking: This hull gives you the stability you need to fire any turret no matter the recoil. Because of this, you have many options for turrets to use. It is harder to have your aim knocked off and it allows you to get those accurate shots you need to take down nearly any other user. Dictator: Dictator is a great hull for combating a Thunder user in larger maps with cover. Just stay in cover and fire at them with a long ranged weapon. By doing this, it makes it harder for them to hit you. Warning: There is a rectangular hit box! UPDATING Titan: Titan is not the best hull to combat a Thunder user because of its slow speed. The Thunder user would probably chewed your armor off before you got to shoot. UPDATING Mammoth: Mammoth is a very slow hull and may not be the best to combat a Thunder user with.Though has a lot of armor to fend off attacks. UPDATING Turrets: Here are the turrets listed and how to exploit the weaknesses of any Thunder user. Smoky: First of all, the main thing to remember is that you all Thunder users have a much slower fire rate compared to you so use that to your advantage. Some of you want to shoot the corner of the tank and make it miss its shot but it's splash damage can still hurt you. In emergencies, you then want to try and pin him near a wall and some cover and try and use his splash damage against him. Get him to miss by hitting the corner of his tank and hit the wall near him in turn damaging him. However, you mainly want to stay hidden and shoot, and make every shot count for a chance of a critical hit. Freeze: Thunder's worst enemy. Pin a thunder user to a wall OR circle around them. Their speed will decrease dramatically. Firebird: Since firebird is mostly use with light hulls, you have to be close to him so try and circle around the Thunder user as you fire at him. Try your best to not let him hit you. Railgun: In long range 1 on 1 events, you will will have a much better time than if you do a face to face attack. Though if you are in that situation, you should try and hit the corner of his tank so his turret misses. This should give you some more time to react and escape or finish them off. Isida: Similarly to firebird, try and circle around him without letting him hit you. If he does hit you when you are on full health, you should be able to heal up and eliminate the Thunder user quickly. Thunder: You are usually evenly matched but now it depends on the hull the both of you are using. Still try to hit the corner of their tank to knock off their aim. Only do this if you are SURE that you can knock off their aim. Hammer: With hammer, you should get in close so you can quickly pop off a few shots and take them out. Ricochet: Be careful when dealing with Ricochet users as they can knock off your aim and cost you the encounter. Also try to shoot a wall at an angle so the shot bounces off the wall and hits the Thunder user. Shaft: Get in close, Shaft has a very slow turning speed and you can use that against them. You can also snipe them from a distance(make sure the user doesn't move away though.) Twins: Use range to your advantage and stay away from them while dealing a good DPS (damage per second) to them. Twins does not need to reload, so you should be pretty good killing from a distance. Trivia: * Thunder is the only turret as of now to have splash damage in Tanki Online. * By firing at the side of a Thunder user's tank (excluding Mammoth) you have a very high chance of making them miss their shot on you. * Thunder had it's own XT version. Category:The guide for tanki Category:Game Category:Turrets Category:Inside the Game